ONE DAY IN YOUR LIFE
by Arizona Renichi
Summary: Fiksi ini hanya berupa sekumpulan cerita – cerita singkat yang terinspirasi dari kejadian – kejadian kecil yang mungkin terjadi dalam kehidupan sehari – hari. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara pergi ke pasar untuk membeli daging? /Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang super cerdas dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah karena bermasalah dalam ulangan harian sejarahnya? /AU, TYPO, CRACK HUMOR/
1. Chapter 1

Fiksi ini hanya berupa sekumpulan cerita – cerita singkat yang terinspirasi dari kejadian – kejadian kecil yang mungkin terjadi dalam kehidupan sehari – hari.

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara pergi ke pasar untuk membeli daging? Kejadian apa saja yang mungkin terjadi? Ikuti cerita selengkapnya disini.

.

.

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo**

**Dedicated for Asahina Yuuhi and Asahina Julie**

**Brought to you by Arizona Renichi**

_**Ayam ?**_

**Cast : Sasuke, Naruto &amp; Gaara**

.

.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyit melihat lalat – lalat yang berterbangan di sekitar mereka, belum lagi lorong – lorong sempit yang penuh dengan manusia yang amat sangat memungkinkan terjadinya senggol menyenggol dan _skinship_, belum lagi teriakan – teriakan para pedagang yang menawarkan dagangannya, hingga teriakan histeris para wanita yang mengagumi ketampanannya. Ah, mungkin bukan cuma ketampanannya sendiri mengingat di belangkangnya sekarang ada dua orang yang bisa dibilang cukup atau sangat tampan juga, Naruto dan Gaara.

Kalian mungkin bingung kenapa pria – pria kece ini bisa ada di tengah pasar seperti ini? Hmmm, kejadian tersebut berawal dari ibu Sasuke yang berniat memasakan makan siang untuk ketiga sekawan ini yang kebetulan sering kali menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah keluarga Uchiha, setelah itu Nyonya Uchiha mulai menanyakan menu apa yang ingin mereka santap, dan dengan semangatnya si rambut pirang a.k.a _Dobe_ Naruto menjawab kalau ia ingin makan sup dan rendang, berhubung tidak ada persediaan daging di rumah itu, maka diutuslah tiga orang ini untuk membeli daging di pasar.

.

.

"Uhm, Sasuke kenapa harus masuk sedalam ini? Aku lihat banyak yang menjual daging di depan sana," tanya Naruto.

"Berisik, ikuti saja," jawab Sasuke.

Jujur saja Naruto mulai merasa tidak betah berada di sini, terlebih ia menyadari bahwa sudah banyak penjual daging yang dilewati Sasuke. Memangnya dia mau membeli daging yang seperti apa coba? Tapi karena bos kali ini Sasuke dan mereka cuma numpang makan gratis, jadi Naruto terpaksa menahan keinginan untuk protesnya.

Gaara yang berada di sampingnya hanya menyeringai, "Sabarlah, Naruto, yang gratis pun perlu perjuangan."

Di tengah – tengah perjalanan menuju penjual daging yang sesuai dengan keinginan si Uchiha bungsu, mereka bertiga melewati beberepa penjual daging ayam. Sesekali terdengar para penjual tersebut menawarkan dagangannya, "Beli ayam, mas?" seperti itulah kalimat yang acap kali terdengar.

Mereka bertiga hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum, sedikit gelengan, atau beberapa isyarat dan _gesture_ yang menunjukan penolakan, hingga pada akhirnya sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi, seorang penjual ayam tersenyum ke arah mereka bertiga, sementara Naruto dan Gaara asyik mengobrol, penjual tersebut mulai melancarkan aksinya, "Ayam?" tanya sang penjual, Naruto dan Gaara hanya diam, dan meneruskan langkah, sementara Sasuke tehenti dan menolehkan pandangannya ke sang penjual ayam, lalu akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya kembali tanpa memberikan respon lain pada sang penjual.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Gaara mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, sesuatu yang mengganjal, mereka mulai berpikir dan mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan ketika memori mereka menemukan titik permasalahannya keduanya bertatap muka, seperti mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran masing – masing maka meledaklah tawa mereka.

Sasuke yang mulai merasa terganggu dengan cekikikan kawan – kawannya hanya menoleh ke arah mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya rasa penasaran menggelitik otaknya, dan dengan polosnya ia bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Gaara yang lebih dahulu bisa menguasai diri akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjelaskan.

"Hn, tidak ada. Hanya saja apa kau ingat ketika penjual ayam tadi memanggilmu?"

"Memanggilku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hu—uh," jawab Gaara disertai anggukan.

"Seingatku dia hanya menawarkan ayam, apa ada yang salah?"

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya tertawa lagi sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Dasar _teme_, coba kau ingat dia hanya menyebutkan "Ayam?", dan kau menoleh. Kau tahu kenapa kami tidak menoleh? Karena kami merasa bukan AYAM. Sedangkan kau menoleh dengan anggunnya ke arah penjual ayam itu, seolah – olah kau lah yang bernama ayam. Rupanya kau benar – benar mendalami peran yang di dukung model rambutmu itu," jelas Naruto.

"Cih," dengus Sasuke lalu lanjut melangkah meninggalkan teman – temannya yang kini mulai tertawa puas karena berhasil mejahilinya.

.

.

**AYAM? - END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Saya muncul kembali dengan fiksi yang luar biasa gaje dan garing, entahlah saya hanya sedang ingin mengeluarkan ide ringan dan tidak penting seperti ini untuk bisa dinikmati bersama (?), rencananya fanfic ini akan saya buat jadi beberapa chapter tapi dengann cerita yang berbeda- beda. Semoga saja para readers terhibur, ada masih banyak kekurangan saya mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun, so, tinggalkan jejak, please :***


	2. Chapter 2

Fiksi ini hanya berupa sekumpulan cerita – cerita singkat yang terinspirasi dari kejadian – kejadian kecil yang mungkin terjadi dalam kehidupan sehari – hari.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang super cerdas dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah karena bermasalah dalam ulangan harian sejarahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ikuti kisah selengkapnya di sini.

.

.

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo**

**Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke**

_**Siapakah yang menangkap Presiden Soekarno?**_

.

.

"Ingat jangan sekali – kali mengulangi perbuatan seperti ini! Aku tidak pernah menyangka seorang Uchiha yang terhormat bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Benar – benar tidak sopan," teriak kepala sekolah bernama Tsunade ini.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke disertai anggukan singkat. Dia benar – benar tidak menyangka bahwa nasibnya akan se-apes ini hanya gara – gara satu jawaban soal sejarah yang menurutnya sepele (menurutnya lho, bukan menurut orang lain).

"Aku tahu kau siswa yang pintar dan berpikiran kritis, tapi cobalah lebih memikirkan akibatnya, apakah orang lain bisa menerimanya, apakah itu menyinggung orang lain atau tidak, sekarang kerjakan lagi soal – soal ini, nilai ujianmu yang kemarin tidak kami masukan, dan jangan harap bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna walaupun kau berhasil menjawab semua soal ini dengan benar, anggap saja ini hukuman atas tindakanmu yang lalu," perintahnya. Kemudian ia beranjak keluar ruangan kepala sekolah meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke yang kini tengah merenung menatapi soal – soal sejarah yang akan dikerjakannya.

"Cih, merepotkan," dengusnya seraya meminjam kata – kata favorit salah satu sahabatnya yang berambut nanas. Ini benar – benar di luar perkiraan Sasuke, baru saja tiba di sekolah ia sudah dipanggil menuju ruang kepsek dan hampir satu jam mendengarkan omelan, ceramah, petuah dan nasehat yang keluar dari mulut Tsunade. Pada intinya yang Sasuke ingat ialah bahwa ia harus mensinkronisasikan antara otak dan hatinya, yang dia sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana cara melakukannya.

Pikiran Sasuke pun pada akhirnya menerawang kembali pada akar dari semua permasalahan ini.

.

.

_Two days ago_

Guru sejarah yang amat sangat nyentrik dengan rambut perak dan maskernya itu mulai memasuki ruang kelas XII IPA 3 hatinya sedang senang saat ini karena sebentar lagi dia akan memberikan ujian pada murid – muridnya tersayang.

"_Hei guys, I'm coming!"_ soraknya dalam hati.

Tapi hal itu kontras sekali dengan keadaan murid – muridnya yang kini sedang merasa tegang, bahkan Naruto sudah pingsan dan kejang – kejang karena terlalu _nervous_, berbeda dengan Karin yang rambutnya mulai mencuat – cuat karena terlalu bersemangat namun bercampur tegang, dan yang paling menonjol adalah Shikamaru yang tengah nikmat tertidur sementara teman – temannya yang lain sedang merasa di ambang maut.

Kakashi mulai menapaki ruang kelas, tanpa basa – basi ia langsung membagikan soal dan lembar jawaban pada setiap siswa, setelah semua beres ia pun duduk di kursi guru yang terletak di depan dan mulai membuka buku bacaannya yang terlihat berjudul _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Kerjakan, waktunya 60 menit dari sekarang!" serunya lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membacanya yang tertunda.

Sasuke terlihat serius mengamati, menganalisis, dan memahami soal – soal sebelum mulai menjawabnya, namun tiba – tiba perhatiannya terhenti pada soal nomor 9, "Hn, sepertinya soal ini sedikit janggal," pikirnya. Ia pun berbisik pada Gaara agar sang pria yang otaknya lumayan cerdas itu melihat soal yang ia maksud. Gaara pun memutuskan untuk membaca soal nomor 9 itu juga. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" bisik Sasuke.

"Entahlah," jawab Gaara cuek lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Merasa tidak puas dengan Gaara akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada sang _sensei._

"Permisi, maaf _sensei_," seru Sasuke.

"Ya, kenapa Sasuke? Ada masalah?"

"Begini, aku merasa soal nomor 9 itu kurang jelas."

"Kurang jelas bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Di soal ini tertulis, _**Siapakah yang menangkap presiden Soekarno?**_ Jadi yang ingin saya tanyakan "siapa" yang tertulis pada soal ini merujuk ke orang – orang yang menangkap presiden Soekarno pada peristiwa yang mana. Seperti kita tahu presiden Soekarno berulang kali mengalami peristiwa penangkapan dan itu dilakukan oleh orang – orang yang berbeda," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk – angguk kemudian ia menjawab, "Terserah, pokoknya jawab saja."

Emosi Sasuke pun mulai naik, jelas saja ia merasa kesal dengan gurunya tersebut yang kini mulai membaca bukunya kembali.

"Cih, dasar guru menyebalkan," umpatnya dalam hati.

Sasuke pun mulai melanjutkan menjawab soal – soal tetapi untuk soal nomor 9 ia lewatkan saja dulu. Sekarang semua soal sudah terjawab kecuali soal nomor 9. Sasuke pun mulai berpikir akan memberi jawaban apa.

Sementara otaknya berpikir, matanya mulai jelalatan kesana kemari melihat keadaan teman – teman sekelasnya, mulai dari Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Lee, sampai teman – teman halusnya(?).

Tiba – tiba ia mendapat ide brilian yang anti mainstream, dan pasti akan ngehitz di kekinian. Seringai ala Uchiha pun muncul di wajahnya, dan dengan semangat ia pun menuliskan jawaban paling spektakuler untuk soal nomor 9.

"Waktu habis, kumpulkan sekarang."

Berbagai ekspresi muncul ketika murid – murid mulai mengumpulkan soal dan lembar jawaban yang telah diisi. Ada yang terlihat biasa saja, ada yang terlihat frustasi, ada yang terlihat tidak bernyawa, juga ada yang tersenyum – senyum gak jelas, dan terakhir ada yang menyeringai dengan senyum yang sedikit mencurigakan yang kita sendiri sudah bisa menebak pelakunya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum puas dengan jawabannya terlebih untuk soal nomor 9, tanpa menyadari bahwa masalah telah menantinya

.

.

Sebelum kita akhiri kisah ini mari kita intip jawaban Sasuke untuk soal nomor 9.

Soal : Siapakah yang menangkap presiden Soekarno ?

Jawaban : Yang menangkap Presiden Soekarno, antara lain : Namikaze Minato, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Uchiha Fugaku, Haruno Kizashi, Akimichi Chouza, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hizashi, Sabaku Rei, Hatake Sakumo, dan Senju Hashirama.

Luara biasa, bukan ?

_Good Job, Sasuke !_

**.**

**.**

_**Siapakah yang menangkap Presiden Soekarno? – END-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N : Saya muncul kembali dengan fiksi yang luar biasa gaje dan garing, entahlah saya hanya sedang ingin mengeluarkan ide ringan dan tidak penting seperti ini untuk bisa dinikmati bersama (?), semoga saja para readers terhibur, masih banyak kekurangan, saya mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun, so, tinggalkan jejak, please :* Arigatou.**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan nyempatin review maupun para siders untuk chapter 1 kkk XD mampir lagi ya ! **


End file.
